


[Podfic] hawks and hounds

by minnapods (minnabird)



Series: podfics of hawks 'verse [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Blood and Injury, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods
Summary: “Need any help?” Rex asks, maybe a little desperately.Waxer gives him a look, pained and a touch resigned, as he shapes burgers and sets them out on a tray. “I'm fine, Rex. Just like the last six times you asked me.”
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-6116 | Kix/Agen Kolar, Colt (Star Wars)/Shaak Ti, Jon Antilles/CT-7567 | Rex, Savage Opress/Waxer
Series: podfics of hawks 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018747
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] hawks and hounds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hawks and hounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204624) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:21:35
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org here



### Credits

  * **Written by:** blackkat
  * **Read by:** minnabird
  * **Cover artist:** minnabird
  * **Music:** "To Whom It May Concern" by The Civil Wars
  * **Skin:** Azdaema (with thanks to GodOfLaundryBaskets for help with a modification)




End file.
